The present invention relates to a photographic material processing unit and more particularly to such type of unit that can process a sheet film shaped in a predetermined form and/or a web-shaped film which are now in general use, by allowing them to pass through the same processing tanks.
In order to process the above two kinds of photographic materials by a single photographic material processing unit, various kinds of proposals have hitherto been made. (For example, reference is made to the Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection No. 37542/1964).
The conventional photographic material processing unit has been of the type such that since the time of development differs between a disk film as a sheet film and a roll film as a web-shaped film and also since a number of disk films are supported by a film carrier or holder through their holes, the film carrier is carried as it is raised from each processing tank by which the films are processed.
However, the above structure has had disadvantages in although it can process a large amount of disk films effectively, the operation and structure for processing the disk films automatically are complicated and the entire unit itself must inevitably become large-sized.